Lithium-ion secondary batteries have the advantages of high voltage, small volume, light weight, high specific capacity, no memory effect, no pollution, small self-discharge and long cycle life, which make them has been an unprecedented development in communication, electrical appliances, electronic information, power equipment and Energy storage and other fields, and with the ever-changing society, people put forward higher requirements on the energy density, charge-discharge speed, cycle life and safety performance of the lithium-ion secondary batteries.
Drop test is a more stringent safety testing of lithium-ion secondary batteries. After the lithium-ion secondary battery drop test, it is extremely prone to fall off the top seal open, leakage, isolation membrane wrinkles, the short circuit, tab pull off and other issues. At present, by sticking the traditional double-sided adhesive tape between the electrode assembly and the Packing shell, various problems that occur when the lithium-ion secondary battery falls can be solved, but due to the adhesive layer on both sides of the adhesive tape, During the process of entering the package, the adhesive tape will bond with the Packing shell, increasing the difficulty of the process of entering the package (i.e. enter into the Packing shell). However, the protective layer is the conventional polymer covering the adhesive side of the double-sided tape, which will deteriorate the kinetic performance of the lithium ion secondary battery due to the electrochemical inertness of the protective layer dissolved in the electrolyte.